More Fun Comics Vol 1 20
Other Characters: * Michael Villains: * Captain Snegg ** his crew Locations: * North Atlantic Ocean Vehicles: * Snegg's submarine * passenger ship | StoryTitle3 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 9" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer3_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan * Aramis * Athos * Porthos Other Characters: * M. De Treville Villains: * Milady | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle5 = Dr. Occult: "The Lord of Life, Part 1" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Nita Crane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler7_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker7_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle7 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 3" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle8 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 9" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul | Writer8_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler8_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker8_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle9 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 19" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer9_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler9_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker9_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle10 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 8" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle11 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 20" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils | Writer11_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker11_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle12 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 8" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer12_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler12_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker12_1 = Creig Flessel | Writer15_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler15_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker15_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle15 = Mark Marson | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Mark Marson | StoryTitle16= Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 16" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty Vehicles: * transport plane * scouting plane | Writer16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker16_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Writer6_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler6_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker6_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle6 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle24 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 8" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer24_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler24_1 = Sven Elven | Inker24_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle25 = Magic Crystal of History: "King Alfred" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer25_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler25_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker25_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle26 = Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 9" | Synopsis26 = | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Villains: * Purple Tiger ** his gang Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey | Writer26_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler26_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker26_1 = Joe Shuster | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. ** Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 8". ** Starting with this issue, the title in the indicia changes from "More Fun" to "More Fun Comics". The covers have said "More Fun Comics" since issue #9. * First issue for "Hanko the Cowhand". * This issue, Hap the Sap is absent, but returns next issue. * Last issue for Pelion and Ossa. * This issue Will Ely replaces W.C. Brigham on Sandra of the Secret Service. * Also featured in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Bobby and Scotty, by Harry Lewis (first and last) ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Creig Flessel ** Lieutenant Leeds, by Alex Lovy (first and last) ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Pelion and Ossa by Pete De Angelo ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan ** Thrilling True Stories, by Richard B. Speed & Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}